Digimon Adventures 01: The Sun and Moon
by Pixie-stick13
Summary: Dawn was your average 9 year old with family problems. Orphaned at the age of seven, she and her sister try to move on without them. When her sister sends Dawn to summer camp, in hopes that she becomes more social, is where her troubles begin...
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Adventures 01: The Sun and Moon

Summery: Dawn was your average 9 year old with family problems. Orphaned at the age of seven, she and her sister try to move on without them. When her sister sends Dawn to summer camp, in hopes that she becomes more social, is where her troubles begin...

Disclaimer: I own only Dawn and her sister

* * *

Chapter one: and so it begins

I blame my sister. Now that I think about it, if she had never wanted me to go to summer camp I wouldn't be in this mess. Ya'll are most likely confused so let me back track a bit. But before I do let me introduce myself, the name's Dawn Shadows and I'm nine years old.

It was at summer camp, the same one my sister sent me too, when it all started...

The day was normal, but then, out of nowhere, it started snowing and a blizzard broke out, making all of us campers run for shelter in our huts to wait the storm out.

During that time I tried to called my sister, but thanks to the storm it didn't go through.

When it finally did stop, only me and seven other kids in one hut were brave enough, or maybe stupid enough, to come out to observe the odd phanomina.

A boy with wild brown hair and goggles opened the door first and gasped at the sight of the winter wonderland in summer. Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled and so was swimming. Thankfully...

"So lets have tabogan races instead!" he cried running out.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" a little blonde boy in green laughed, running out.

"Hey, TK, be careful! Slow down!" an older version of the boy ran out.

"Brr! It is freezing! And I didn't even bring a jacket." a red head shivered.

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold,but this is even worse!" a boy with blue hair and glasses came out next.

"Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" a girl dressed in pink asked, marveling at the snow.

"This is weird. I hope the world isn't ending" I said standing by the door.

I wasn't sure whether or not to go out into the cold, but let me tell you now. I don't like the cold. Any other time of the year is fine by me but the winter and snow is a no for me. Thanks to the weirded storm, we'll most likely have to leave. I walked over to my backpack and packed up my stuff. I packed my purple blanket, my orange jacket, some food my sister packed for me.

"Still not working…bummer. This storm is making a messy of my inferred internet connection." I heard a boy say.

I looked over at him and saw the he was trying to get his laptop to work, but the conection had failed. I guess the cellphone towers aren't working. That would explain why my phone wasn't working before.

I heard all the kids outside talking about something all at once. I poked my head out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey, what're their names? Izzy! Dawn! Come on out here, you two gotta see this!" someone cried.

The two of us gathered our things and went out to see everyone staring at the strange lights in the sky.

"It's beautiful! Magical even!" The girl in pink said.

"Yeah,but what is it?" asked Izzy.

"Maybe an arora?" asked the red head.

"Aren't those the northern lights?" I asked her. She nodded at me.

"That's impossible! You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy said.

"Tell that to the snow." the red head said.

"I really think we all oughta get back inside before we all come down with amonia!" the bluenette said, worried.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuting!" the older blonde exclaimed.

"Hey, what's that?" exclaimed the goggle head.

The lights dissapeared and a strange swirling vortex appeared in its place. It began to glow and shot out eight different lights that looked like fireballs, making everyone gasp and stare in fear.

"Do you think we need sun screen?" asked the pink girl.

"No I think we should RUN!" I yelled.

Everyone then ran around, ducking out of the way as the fireballs hit the ground, causing mini explosions, blasting snow over everyone.

I managed to narrowly avoided getting hit by one and tripped down next to the two blond boys.

After it all setteled, everyone got up and went to check out what those things really were.

"Everyone, are you alright?" asked the red head.

"I think I saw my whole life flashed before my eyes." I muttered. "I let me tell you, thats not a good thing."

"We're still here." the older blond said as the younger one helped me up.

"Thanks" I said.

He grinned at me. "No problem!"

"That was scary!" whined the pink girl.

"W-what was it?" asked the bluenette.

"Meteors?" hypothosized Izzy.

Then, whatever those things were, they came out of the ground and we all grabbed one on instinct.

"OK, so it's not meteors!" Izzy corrected himself.

"What...are these? the red head asked.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus."Izzy concluded.

"No instructions?" the older blond asked.

Just then, a huge wave of water shot up.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" the goggle head cried.

We yelled as we were swept up by the wave, but didn't get wet at all.

"I knew I should have went to cheerleading camp!" the pink girl cried.

* * *

I groaned. "Ow what hit me?" I muttered.

"Did you have a nice nap?" two voices asked.

"I've had better..."

I pushed myself up and looked around. I was in some weird lush forest instead of camp.

"Are you okay?" the two voices asked.

I looked down to see a sun-like thing with a flame on the top and a raindrop looking thing with a worried look.

"Uh, that depends; are you two real?" I asked.

The sun thing laughed and jumped in my lap, startling me and the rain drop.

"Don't worry! I'm Sunmon, that's Moonmon and the three of us are partners!" he said.

"I don't...understand. Partners?"

"Yes. We've been waiting such a long time for you." Moonmon said.

"So let's play!" Sunmon said jumping up and down on my lap.

"Wait, what about all the others? We have to find them right away." I said, taking Sunmon and Moonmon into my arms then standing up.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Moonmon assured me.

I frowned. "I hope so. By the way what are you guys?" I asked as I started walking.

"We're Digimon!" Sunmon said. I looked at him confused but he just laughed.

I stopped walking when I heard talking and listened closely. I recognized one of the voices belonging to the red haired girl and made my way over to that area.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora. Welcome." said a pleasant voice.

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other." I heard the red head say.

I came into the clearing and saw Sora (the red head) with Tai (goggles) and Izzy, who also had their own digimon.

"Looks kinda like a raddish." Tai said, looking at Yokomon.

"Must be another one of them, what ever they are." said Izzy.

Then a small white creature came out, standing in front of the pink head and the pink ghost.

"Uh oh." Tai said.

"Hey, who are they?" I whispered to Moonmon.

"The head is Koromon and the pink blob is Motimon." she said.

"That one that just popped up is Tokomon." Sunmon added.

"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hello, I am Tokomon." the white creature said. He turned his head. "Hey, TK, over here!" he called.

"Coming!" The small blond boy came running out of the brush, smiling.

"Tokomon, there you are!" he laughed.

"TK!" the older blond came out, chasing after him.

"Hey, Matt! You too?" said Tai.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt said.

"No, I meant that thing under your arm." Tai clarified.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah, well..."

"Hello!" the digimon under his arm blushed. "You appear pleasant. Tsunomon's the name and I'm quite pleased to meet you."

"I've got another question, are there any digimon around here that aren't cute?" I quietly asked them.

They just giggled. At that point Sunmon decided to hop out of my arms, and made his way over to the group of digimon. Which caused me and Moonmon to chase after him.

"Hey, wait! Sunmon!" I called after him.

"Hey, your Dawn, right?" Tai asked.

I yelped in surprise.'_I forgot that they were here!'_

"Um, y-yes, yes I am." I said, bashful.

"Yup, that's Dawn, Moonmon and I'm Sunmon!" Sunmon said.

"Wow! Dawn has two of them!" T.K. commented in awe.

Then, we all heard someone yell and turned to see the bluenette come running towards us with a cute dragon like creature floating behind him.

"Joe?" Tai said.

"Help me! This thing-! This thing... It wont leave me alone!" he panted.

"Hey, who you callin' a thing? I'm no stuffed animal! The name's Bukamon." The dragon said.

Joe yelled again as he saw Bukamon on his shoulder, making the dragon laugh.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those things down there?" he pointed to the digimon.

He yelled again. "They're... They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe asked.

"We're..." Bukamon started, swooping down to sit next to Tokomon. Moonmon jumped down from my arms and stood next to Sunmon.

"Digimon! Digital monsters!" they said proudly.

"I wonder how long it took them to rehearse that..." I said to myself.

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yes, digimon!"

"We're not just digital monsters, we're much more than that! We're also...kinda cute!" Koromon said.

"And...very loyal." Tsunomon blushed.

"With beautiful hair!" Yokomon said.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Motimon said.

"And we can be funny! Ha!" Bukamon laughed.

"And adorable!" Tokomon said.

"And fun!" Sunmon giggled.

"And very sweet!" Moonmon said.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you! My name's Tai Kamiya and these are my friends from camp." Tai said.

"I'd like you to meet Sora Takanouchi."

"Nice place you have here, except for the bugs." she greeted.

"The self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt Ishida."

"No autographs, please!" he joked.

"This is Joe Kido."

"I'd shake your hand... if you had any." he said.

"This here is..." he trailed off looking at me.

"Huh? Oh, Dawn Shadows, nice to meet everyone." I said, blushing nervously and looking down at my feet.

"Izzy Izumi here is our computer expert." Tai continued.

"Do you have any internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh..."

"TK Takaishi, call me TK and I'm not as small as I look!" he said.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"Um, wasn't there another girl with us?" I asked, looking up shyly.

"Yeah, what happened to the girl with the funny pink hat?" asked Sora.

"Now now, her name is Mimi Tachikawa." Tai said.

Sunmon and Moonmon jumped into my arms and smiled. I smiled back. It's nice to have someone other than my sister worried about me.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers or on a nature hike." Izzy said.

We then heard a girl yell:"AHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" We all started heading off in that direction.

"OK, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy muttered.

"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai yelled.

The pink clad girl ran out from behind a tree, a plant creature following her.

"There she is!" Sora said.

"It's OK, you don't have to be afraid." Tai smiled.

"I don't think she's running from the digimon." I said.

"Then what?" Matt asked.

"Well I don't know about you but i would be running too if I was being chased by a GIANT RED BUG!" I yelled, pointing at said bug that came out.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai exclaimed.

It then flew over them, disappearing into the trees.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the plant asked.

"Think so." Mimi panted.

"Don't worry. Tanemon's hear to protect you!" it said.

"It's OK now." Sora said, going over to comfort her.

"Oh, Sora!" she cried.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai cried.

We all began running away as the bug came flying after them. I tried to keep up with the others and ran beside TK and Matt.

"Down!" Matt cried, pushing his brother and I down. We all then ducked, as the bug flew over them.

"Will this nightmare never end?" Joe asked. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon cried.

"OK, that does it! No more running away!" Tai said, annoyed.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right! There's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy chimed in.

We began running again, but stopped and gasped as we saw that we wound up at a cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked, sarcastically.

"Be careful, Tai." Sora said.

Tai looked down below and sighed in defeat. "There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way!"

"But where?" I asked. There was only once in my entire life that I have ever been so scared as I have now. I was terrified.

We all screamed and ran to the cliff as the bug burst into the clearing, making everyone duck down as he swooped over them.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora called.

Koromon saw the bug chasing after Tai, so he jumped in and spat these weird bubbles at him, making the bug fly away.

"Not again!" Tai cried, watching his partner fall.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon cried.

As a single unite, the digimon all jumped in, attacking the bug with these 'acide bubbles' they spat out, but the bug knocked them out of the way.

"Yokomon!" Sora cried.

"Sunmon! Moonmon!" I yelled, running over to them as the bug crashed into the trees. I scooped them up as the other kids did the same to their partners.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, tearing up.

"I'm okay, take it easy..." Sunmon slurred.

"I'm dizzy..." Moonmon slurred.

"I was worried sick about you guys! What on earth were you two thinking?"

"We just wanted to protect you..." He moaned.

I let a few tears fall and kissed their heads, happy that they were safe.

"Oh no!" Joe cried.

The bug came out of the trees and he was royaly pissed off! He started snapping his pincers together, almost like he was mocking us for having no where else to go.

"Get back!" Matt yelled.

Sora grabbed my arm and forced me to my feet as we ran over to Tai at the edge of the cliff, and pushed me behind him.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him!" Sora said, holding Yokomon protectivelly.

"Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said, holding Koromon.

"Ah, I knew I should have brought my bug spray!" Matt said.

"OK, get ready to run!" Tai said, nervously as the bug got closer.

"No we fight!" Koromon said.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stay and fight!"

"Give it up will ya!"

"No, he's right, we gotta do this!" Sunmon said. Moonmon nodded in agreement.

"Please don't!" I cried.

"No, they're right. It's time that we show what we're made of!" Motimon said.

"No don't!" Izzy said.

"They're right!" Yokomon chimed.

"No way! It's hopeless, you're no match for him Yokomon!" Sora cried.

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon cried.

All the digimon started struggling, forcing themselves out of their partner's arms.

Sunmon and Moonmon turned to me. I could see the determination in their eyes and the conflict in mine.

"Do you trust us?" he asked. My hidden gold eye and visible amethyst eyes widened at that.

I bit my lip and thought about it. I soon sighed in defeat.

"Yes." I whispered. "Promise me you'll come back."

"We will!" they nodded.

With that, I let them go as all the other digimon broke from the others holds, charging off to fight Kuwagamon, ignoring everyone calling for them to come back.

As everyone went to chase after them, the sky turned dark and nine beams of light shot from the sky, hitting the digimon and made them go through some weird transformation.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Sunmon digivolve to...Coronamon!"

"Moonmon digivolve to...Lunamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!"

The light faded and revealed the new forms of our digimon.

"What in the-? Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're...bigger." Tai said.

"So cool..." I muttered in complete awe.

Then, the digimon all attacked Kuwagamon, pushing him back, but he knocked them down.

"Alright, then. You asked for it!" Agumon growled.

"Poison Ivy!" growled Palmon, vines coming out of her hands, holding him down.

"Boom Bubble!" cried Patamon, hitting him with a burst of air.

"Corona-knuckle!" growled Coronamon, releasing continuous punches with its fists at the giant bug, making it cry out in pain. He looked like a red lion with a pendent looking thing strapped to his forehead with a flame and a flame at the end of his tail.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon cried. She concentrated power in her forehead antenna, then fired a ball of water at the large bug. She looked like a large white rabbit with purple ribbons on her four ears? and a pendent similar to Coronamon but with a moon on it and no flame.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled, electrocuting Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon flew down to the ground, Gomamon taking his chance and rolled under his leg, tripping him.

"Peper Breath!" Agumon called, shooting a fireball at him.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon growled, breathing a stream of blue flames.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon growled, letting off some green flames.

"Now, all together!" called Agumon.

They all put their attacks together and blasted Kuwagamon, sending him back into the forest, extreamly wounded and defeated.

All of us kids were too dumbfounded to even say anything. Until Izzy did.

"They made vapour ware out of him!" said Izzy.

"Amazing!" Tai said.

"Tai, I told you we could do it!" Agumon cried.

All of the digimon ran to us to celebrate.

"Koromon! Or Agumon! Whoever you are! You did it! You did it! You did it!" Tai cried, hugging the orange dino.

"Dawn!" Coronamon and Lunamon cried. They ran over to me and Coronamon jumped on me, his weight knocked me down. I just laughed and kissed his head as Lunamon started to fuss over me and scold Coronamon at the same time.

"You two were too awesome!" I said, successfully stopping Lunamon's rant.

"We did it to protect you!" He said. She nodded in agreement.

Everyone's celebration was cut short as we head a familiar roar and saw Kuwagamon burst out of the trees...again!

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

"Guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai said.

Kuwagamon slammed into the cliff, making it break and we all fell off, crying for help as we fell to our doom.

I held onto Coronamon and Lunamon's hands/paws tightly. '_Don't let this be the end! I can't leave my sister alone! Not again!_' My vision started to darken. '_I'm sorry...Selina_' and I soon blacked out.

* * *

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of those who faved, and/or read this story!**

**Here's chapter dos! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dawn and her sister Selina**

* * *

**Chapter two: The Birth of Greymon**

**3rd POV (in the last chapter Dawn passed out)**

Everyone was falling to their doom after Kuwagamon broke the ledge of the cliff they were standing on.

"Sora!" Biyomon cried.

"Izzy!" Tentomon fly to him.

"TK!" Patamon yelled.

The three digimon grabbed onto their human's hands, trying to fly them up by flapping their wings, but it didn't work out the way they wanted, seeing as they were falling again.

Lunamon and Coronamon hugged the unconscious Dawn in order to protect her from the fall. Thankfully for the young girl that she was unconscious since she had a fear of water. Has since the accident...**(1)**

Joe and Gomamon hit the water first, and Gomamon yelled out something that sounded like 'fishes' and a school of colorful fishes surrounded him, picking up Joe and catching everyone else before they hit the water.

"Wow. This is some ride!" Tai said.

"Hey, look out!" Matt yelled.

Kuwagamon was falling off the cliff and landed in the water, creating a huge wave.

Everyone hung onto something as the ride got pretty bumpy, like they were going down rappids and finally, after it was over, they were washed up on the shore of another forest.

Lunamon sighed in relief and looked at her friend in worry. Coronamon picked Dawn up and headed to land.

"I pray we never have to go through that again." Lunamon groaned.

"Take it easy, Lunamon. It's over now." Coronamon grinned.

"I knew we'd be OK. I wasn't worried." Matt statted.

"What was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reuinion. Ha ha!" Gomamon joked. "I'm kiddin'! Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift."

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you, uh, I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said.

"Gomamon now." he wagged his tail.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked his digimon.

"Mm-mm. Now I'm Patamon." he said.

"And we're Lunamon and Coronamon !" The lion digimon said, laughing.

"It's all because we digivolved." explained Agumon.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy said.

"Right! All of us digivoled. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

" And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon!"

"And me, I was Koromon and changed into Agumon."

"Mm-hm. When you digivolve, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or still digimon?" Tai asked.

"No we're still Digimon, Tai. Always will be." Lunamon said, still worried about Dawn.

"Yes, I needed your help to do it, Tai." Agumon smiling at Tai.

"What?"

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said to Tai.

"Really?" he asked.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said.

"Sure don't!" Biyomon sang.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything."

"Thanks for my magical powers!" Palmon spun around in a happy dance in front of Mimi.

"This whole thing makes my head spinny!" she whinned.

"So I helped you change! That is so cool!" TK exclaimed.

"Yep! Sure is!" Patamon flapped his ears.

"My folks warned me not to talk to strangers!" Joe said, crossing his arms.

"Hey now! We're are not strangers. We're your friends. So i request that you all treat us like such." Lunamon lightly scolded the older boy.

She turned to Tai. "Tai if it's not too much trouble, I would like to ask that you or one of the other boys could carry Dawn until she wakes up."

"Sure I don't mind!" He said. He kneeled down with his back to Coronamon. The digimon placed Dawn on the older boy's back. Tai stood up and jumped a bit to reposition the small girl so she wouldn't slip off his back.

"OK, come on! So what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"If only there was a pay phone nearby. We could call the police, the fire department, my mother." Joe said.

"But we don't even know where we are!" Tai broke in, tightening his grip on the small girl.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain!" Sora said.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here!" Matt said.

"I'm not exploring anywhere! I say we stay right where we are!" Joe said.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading away from here!" Matt argued.

"Matt's right, but without a compuss, we don't even know which way is North." Izzy said.

"Wait I do!" Tentomon said.

"Well, which way is it?"

"It's the opposite of South!"

Lunamon sighed at Tentomon and Coronamon chucked at the look on the red haired boy's face.

* * *

Gomamon was swimming in lake beside the forest path everyone was walking on, as the kids decided to get to know their friends better. With the exception of Dawn who was still asleep.

It had been quite sometime since they landed on Gomamon's fish raft. This made not only her digimon but also Tai and Sora really worried.

"These trees are beautiful!" Sora said,trying to distract herself from worrying.

She looked at the sleeping girl, finally being able to look over her features since arriving to this strange world. Dawn had long pink hair tied back in a braid. Her bangs were cut so that they covered the right eye only.

Sora remembered that Dawn's left eye was amethyst so she assumed that the right one was too. The young girl was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with red stripes, a black skirt and purple tights and red sneakers.

"They sure are different and I thought they were just subtropical." Izzy said as Sora was examining Dawn.

"Whatever they are...they're aggravating my hayfever!" Joe sniffled.

"Hey, Joe! Is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked. Gabumon laugh at his partner's comment.

"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name?" Izzy frowned.

"Just call us digimon. We like that!" Tentomon said.

"I only ask because your composition is hardly machine-like."

"Oh really?" Tentomon drawled.

He then started giving off little sparks, making Izzy cover himself.

"Hey, watch it!"

Lunamon and Coronamon giggled a bit at that.

"So, Patamon, can ya really fly?" TK asked.

"Of course!" He then jumped in the air and started flapping.

"Wow, that's cool! But you're going the wrong way!"

"I'm faster than that! Watch!" Biyomon said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to walk?" Sora asked as the two were panting, trying to fly forward.

"Aw, nothing like the smell of the ocean!" Gabumon sighed.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon called.

They soon heard the sounds of ringing. No one had noticed Dawn waking up because of the ringing.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I woke up to the sound of ringing? I didn't open my eyes afraid that everything that has happened was just a dream. It felt like I was being carried.

"Hey, listen! Did you hear that?" I heard Matt ask. '_Thank goodness it wasn't a dream!_' I thought mentally sighing in relief.

"A phone!" I heard Tai say. He sounded really close. Was he the one who was carrying me?

"Either that or we're all hearing things!" I heard Sora say.

As the ringing continued, I felt Tai run towards the sound of the phone. Thanks to the sudden sprint, I banged my head pretty hard into his shoulder.

"I told you! All we need is a phone! We're saved!" I heard Joe cheer.

I carefully lifted my head and opened my eyes. We were on a beach where a bunch of phone booths were lined up and Tai ran up to the booth (not noticing that I was awake. I don't think anyone did) where we heard the ringing, but when he opened the door, it stopped.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" He shrugged.

"Well, that's bizzare!" Sora said.

"My theory is aliens. They set these phone booths as a trap!" Izzy said.

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza!" Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me!" Mimi said, probably thinking he was serious.

"The question is, what are they even doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe said.

"Parents? Joe, what exactly is a 'parents'?" Gomamon asked. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. I hated when someone brought that topic up.

Tai and the others stared at our digimon, I guess they were silently wondering if they were serious.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Joe groaned.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked, shifting his hold on me to hold one of his hands out.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help."

"Aw, use my phone card! The aliens can bill me. Here." he handed a card to him.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!" TK said, running to a booth.

"I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi said.

"I'm hooking up to the internet!" Izzy said.

"I'm calling Collect!" Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four!" Sora said, running a head.

"Hey, guys, wait for me! Come on!" Joe said.

I tapped Tai on the shoulder and he turned his head to look at me. His eyes widened and a grin grew on his face. "Hey your finally awake. How you feeling?" He whispered.

"I have a headache from when you started to run and I banged my head into your shoulder." I told the boy.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that Dawn."

"It's no problem but...could you let me down? I'm okay now..." He knelt down and I climbed off his back.

"Thanks for carrying me Tai" I smiled.

He ginned. "No problem, Dawn!" He turned back to the phone and tried to call someone.

I had a feeling that they weren't going to work so why should I even try. I walked over to the digimon where I was tackled in a hug by Lunamon and Coronamon. I laughed as Lunamon fussed over me.

Eventually the others had given up except for Joe, that is. Sora saw me and looked over me making sure that I was alright. She and Lunamon remained me of my mom and sister.

Both were always worried about me since I always got sick or hurt easily. I smiled and assured her that I was fine with the exception of the headache that Tai had given me when they rushed over here. It was hilarious to see Sora give Tai a death glare that surely promised a world of pain.

"H-Hey, Dawn, d-did you bring a-anything with you?" Tai asked, shrinking away from Sora's glare.

I took off my back pack and opened it up. The first thing I saw was that strange device that fell from the sky. I had a feeling that it had something to do with us being here.

I stuffed it in to another pocket and pulled out a blanket, a jacket and some food, which consisted of two juice boxes, four water bottles, an apple, several bags of chips, a bag of strawberries, a bag of assorted candy and a bar of chocolate. Yeah my sister kinda went overboard on the snacks.

"Alright, food!" Tai exclaimed.

"But it's not enough for everyone here. Didn't anybody else bring anything?" Sora asked. I lightly slapping Coronamon's hand as he went to grab the chocolate bar.

"Hey, look at what I got!" TK said. He took off his back pack and opened it up to reveal all sorts of junk food. "Check it out!"

"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?" the pinkette said.

"Aw, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi, I'm happy to share, you're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK said, looking up at his brother.

"Forget it!" Matt said.

"At least we have a bit more then before." I said.

"Oh, man. Check out the genius! He's trying to call the telehphone repairman because the telephones don't work. Hey, look, Joe's got the emergency food!" Tai said, making everyone gasp.

"No way!" Izzy said, gaping.

"Fine! Hey, Joe, you got all the food!" Tai called.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to interupt someone when they're on the telephone?" he said.

"But that bag..." Izzy said.

"This? I brought it to give to Mimi, today was her day to carry the bag!"

"Think he likes ya?" Palmon asked her partner.

"No way." Mimi said.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking about yourself and take some responsibility!" Joe said to the pinkette.

"But, that bag's too heavy for me!" she cried.

"Listen, you never hear me complaining!"

"Guys, guys! Listen, the most important thing now is that we have enough food to eat. So lets sit down and have some lunch." Tai reasoned.

"Uh-huh!" Sora said.

We were all now sitting in a circle, trying to divide the food amongst ourselves to see how long it would last.

"OK, let's figure this out. There's 8 people in the group times 3 days, times 3 meals, that comes to..." Joe trailed off.

"72 meals." Izzy finished.

"Ah, right, so splitting evenly between us, we have, uh..."

" Enough food for 3 days."

"Oh, right. I guess you knew that."

"But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for half an hour." Sora said.

"Oh, that's right." Joe said.

"Not a problem at all! We digimon hunt and forge for ourselves!" Gabumon said.

We looked at them, surprised.

"Don't worry about us!" Coronamon said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We are quite sure, Dawn. There is no need to worry." Lunamon said.

"You sure, Biyomon?" Sora asked her partner.

"Oh, absolutly! We can do alright for ourselves."

"OK, now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the 8 people here." Joe said.

"This is great! I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai said, he and Agumon eating some of the food.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm glad we never hear you complain." Tai said, sarcasm evident.

"You people drive me crazy!" Joe growled.

I sighed and shook my head, then gasped. I felt the earth move.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" TK asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm getting a bad feeling that something's gonna happen soon" I said.

I've always been really sensitive to even the slightest negativity in the air and/or earth since I was five but it got worse since the accident.

A geyser shot out of the ground, blasting away the phone booth, making us run to avoid getting hit by them.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

The sand started swirling in the air and a creature appeared.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon said.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked.

"Something that get's mad for no reason!" the insect replied.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe said.

Shellmon got closer to us and Joe started climbing up the stone wall behind us, but was blasted down by Shellmon's water based attack.

"Digimon, attack!" Agumon said.

All the digimon charged Shellmon, trying out different attacks, but they wouldn't work! They all failed, except for Agumon's.

The digimon were blasted away by Shellmon and the orange dino was the only one who had the strength to get back up.

We went to help our exhausted partners and they told us that they were too hungry to fight. Now it was all up to Agumon and Tai, who was stupid enough to go attack the shellfish.

"Is he crazy?" I said, horrified.

"Don't worry, Agumon'll protect him." Lunamon sighed. "It's his job after all."

Tai was then trapped by Shellmon's hair, which were probably tentacles, and the thing stepped on Agumon, holding him down as he turned to blast the rest of us.

Lunamon grabbed TK and Patamon and held onto them and Coronamon grabbed me as we was blasted, getting knocked back into the wall behind us.

I heard Coronamon grunt in pain. "Coronamon are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine" he grinned.

"What about you Lunamon?"

"I'm fine Dawn! T.K. and Patamon too!" She said.

Agumon then cried something that sounded like "Digivolve!" and was surrounded by a bright light.

"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"

He became a huge dino and attack Shellmon, making him release Tai. He lifted the shellfish up and tossed him in the air, then blasted him with a fire attack he called "Digi Nova Blast". After Shellmon went flying, Greymon turned back into Agumon, tired. Coronamon and I watched in awe as the fight went on.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operater? Operrater!" Joe yelled, trying to use the broken phone.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked.

"If you want some more, just say so!" Sora said to the eating digimon.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2!" Izzy said.

"Good idea!" Matt said.

"Then in that case, we should head back to the forest! If anyone's looking for us, that's the place they'll go!" Joe said, joining the group.

"But we fell off a cliff and were washed down river! How would they be able to find us? Not to mention, we'd probably get lost trying to find our way back." Sora said.

I froze a bit at the phrase 'washed down the river'. No one but my digimon noticed. Thankfully they didn't comment on it.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon!" Mimi chimed in.

"Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use the! So it makes sence to try and find those people." Izzy said.

"That makes sence?" Joe asked.

"It certainlly does." Sora said.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai said.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai! You just pick the direction!" Agumon said, cheerfully.

"Then lets get outta this place!" Tai said, excited.

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt smiled.

"Well, my plan is to avoide all mosters. Yep, that's my paln." Joe said.

"OK, here we go!" Tai cheered.

"Digimon!" We yelled.

**to be continued...**

**please review!**


End file.
